March 6, 2018 Smackdown results
The March 6, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 6, 2018 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. This was the final SmackDown Live before Fastlane 2018. Summary With their highly anticipated SmackDown Women's Championship Match at WWE Fastlane only five days away, Charlotte Flair and Ruby Riott met in the ring for a heated interview conducted by Dasha Fuentes. Ever since The Riott Squad handed Flair one of the most vicious beatdowns of her career several weeks ago, the two Superstars have gone back and forth in a game of one-upmanship. The Queen has defeated Squad members Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan, while Riott has taken down Charlotte's friends, Becky Lynch and Naomi. With so much on the line this Sunday, Charlotte and Ruby did not mince words ahead of their high-stakes showdown. Riott made it clear that she was aiming to destroy the “myth” of Charlotte Flair at WWE Fastlane, while The Queen confidently chirped back that she was every bit as good as advertised. Riott, determined to have the last word, looked Flair dead in the eyes and boldly declared that not only would she take Charlotte's title, but she would be the reason her entire reality crumbled. Morgan and Logan, who had been at ringside, climbed into the ring, and Flair appeared to be in a bit of trouble, but combat would have to wait until Sunday, as United States Champion Bobby Roode's music hit, deescalating the situation between the two Superstars as The Glorious One prepared to do commentary for the next contest. With his first-ever clash against Randy Orton occurring at WWE Fastlane on Sunday, United States Champion Bobby Roode took his seat at ringside to scout The Viper from the announce desk. In Orton's way, however, was the man who caused the initial rift between The Apex Predator and The Glorious One and the Superstar who thought he was being deprived of the United States Title opportunity this Sunday, Jinder Mahal. The Viper and The Modern Day Maharaja rekindled their rivalry with a hard-hitting contest. Roode unwillingly became involved in the bout when Orton hurled Mahal right into the United States Champion at the announce table, knocking him to the floor. Back in the ring moments later, Orton looked ready to strike and finish off The Modern Day Maharaja with an RKO, but an angry Roode hopped onto the ring apron to take issue with Orton, allowing Mahal to shove The Viper into Roode before finishing him off with a ring-shaking Khallas for a statement win. After she mocked Becky Lynch and Naomi during a Twitter Q&A with the WWE Universe last week, Carmella found herself squaring off one-on-one against a none-too-pleased Irish Lass Kicker on SmackDown LIVE. Ms. Money in the Bank certainly began to regret some of her virtual words, as Lynch's straight fire was on full display against The Princess of Staten Island. No amount of moonwalking or trash-talking could save the F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S Superstar, as Lynch cinched in the painful Dis-arm-her to claim the tapout victory. Primed to put his WWE Championship on the line in a Six-Pack Challenge in just five days at WWE Fastlane, AJ Styles hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE, seemingly ready to remind the WWE Universe why SmackDown LIVE's WrestleMania main event would still feature him defending the greatest prize in the industry against Shinsuke Nakamura. Styles gave Cena props for getting the best of him last week on SmackDown LIVE, but he made it clear that he didn't want Cena involved in his monumental WrestleMania moment with The King of Strong Style. Styles seemed at peace with his message ... but then the record scratched. Yes, Dolph Ziggler arrived and proceeded to call Styles a “desperate man.” Styles poked fun at Ziggler for never having reached his full potential, despite being in WWE for 13 years. That led Ziggler down the wormhole of reflecting on his greatest hits and misses during his career, landing on the fact that he's never had a singles match at WrestleMania, and winning the WWE Title in five days could, among other things, change that fact for him. No longer looking to chat, Styles reminded Ziggler that they were scheduled to face off in a match tonight, and after this verbal joust, The Phenomenal One challenged The Showoff to throw down right then and there. Ziggler agreed and the match was on. With adrenaline and animosity now flowing through their veins, WWE Champion AJ Styles and Dolph Ziggler squared off on SmackDown LIVE. The two Superstars dazzled the WWE Universe with an awe-inspiring display of athleticism and competitiveness. At the contest's most critical moment, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn ran down to the ring and tried to get the jump on Styles and Ziggler, leading to the match being thrown out by the official. The “Yep!” Movement's plan was also thwarted when The Phenomenal One & The Showoff put their differences aside and worked together to clear the ring of the meddlesome duo. The chaos prompted the arrival of SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon, who was flabbergasted with KO & Sami. Shane-O-Mac toyed with the idea of putting together a conventional tag team match, pitting Styles & Ziggler against Owens & Zayn, but he instead opted for a more unique path: A Fatal 5-Way Match between the four men involved in the melee and Baron Corbin. Oh, and that match? Yep, it would be next! With AJ Styles and Dolph Ziggler already having gone through a hellacious one-on-one contest, five of the six Superstars in Sunday's WWE Title Match collided in this impromptu main event on SmackDown LIVE. In a preview of the thrilling action to come on Sunday, anarchy ruled the night, as all five Superstars went to great lengths to seize a monumental win en route to WWE Fastlane. After a flurry of activity that resembled a Nor’easter snowstorm, Sami Zayn connected flush onto his best friend (maybe “best friend”?) Kevin Owens with a jaw-jacking Helluva Kick to claim the monumental win before the WWE Title Six-Pack Challenge Match at WWE Fastlane. Owens was in disbelief after the match, but Zayn had a very concise reason for his actions: to prove he was the absolute best on SmackDown LIVE. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (w/ Big E) defeated Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin *Jinder Mahal (w/ Sunil Singh) defeated Randy Orton (10:33) *Becky Lynch defeated Carmella (8:33) *AJ Styles vs. Dolph Ziggler ended in a No Contest (15:32) *Sami Zayn defeated AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler & Kevin Owens in a Fatal Five Way Match (17:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Charlotte & Ruby exchanged heated words 3-6-18 SD 1.jpg 3-6-18 SD 2.jpg 3-6-18 SD 3.jpg 3-6-18 SD 4.jpg 3-6-18 SD 5.jpg 3-6-18 SD 6.jpg Jinder Mahal v Randy Orton 3-6-18 SD 7.jpg 3-6-18 SD 8.jpg 3-6-18 SD 9.jpg 3-6-18 SD 10.jpg 3-6-18 SD 11.jpg 3-6-18 SD 12.jpg Becky Lynch v Carmella 3-6-18 SD 13.jpg 3-6-18 SD 14.jpg 3-6-18 SD 15.jpg 3-6-18 SD 16.jpg 3-6-18 SD 17.jpg 3-6-18 SD 18.jpg AJ Styles v Dolph Ziggler 3-6-18 SD 19.jpg 3-6-18 SD 20.jpg 3-6-18 SD 21.jpg 3-6-18 SD 22.jpg 3-6-18 SD 23.jpg 3-6-18 SD 24.jpg Fatal Five Way Match 3-6-18 SD 25.jpg 3-6-18 SD 26.jpg 3-6-18 SD 27.jpg 3-6-18 SD 28.jpg 3-6-18 SD 29.jpg 3-6-18 SD 30.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #968 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #968 at WWE.com * Smackdown Live #968 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results